Quade the Unique Dino
by ABunting
Summary: Sue laughs "No, Bryan you, can't go through the tree. I mean maybe you can, but I have never seen Harper here. That's why some say the story is true and others say the story lives within us all. And the reason I told you Bryan is because I want you to stick up for yourself. Don't let those other coyotes tell you what to do. Be more like Marie confident and Quade brave. Because no m


Over the hill and through a field of corn grew several Cottonwood Trees. In these trees is where imagination, strength and courage lay. Where a few furry friends would tell the tale of the great dinosaur named Quade.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land lived a family of cows who lived on a farm in a small town called Kersey." Jim the ornery yet dashing Falcon says boldly to the crowd of creatures in the field.

"Back up, Back up! That's not how the story starts!" Sue squawks. Sue's family had lived in the area for many generations. She knew the land more than any other creature out there. "They weren't cows, they were dinosaurs!" she says.

"Dinosaur...cow...same thing!" Jim says rolling his eyes.

Sue brushing Jim's smart comment back calmly replies "No, definitely not the same thing, but the dinosaur did make friends with a cow."

Intrigued and listening to the two birds argue back and forth was a pup named Bryan. He was a coyote that had a hard time making friends. You see, Bryan was a little different than the other pups. He had tiny ears and had a hard time hunting his prey, because he couldn't hear anything. Plus, Bryan honestly didn't like meat he was what you call a vegetarian. All the other pups in the den made fun of Bryan so every day Bryan would hide under the old Cottonwood tree where Sue the Owl lived, and Jim the Falcon came to hunt for mice.

"How is that possible? Dinosaurs were on Earth way before Cows were on Earth." Bryan barks back.

Sitting up tall Sue ruffles her feathers puts a smile on her face and says "Why, yes, Bryan, that is correct. You see this story is an old tale that my grandowl told us as little owlets. Some say that the story lives with in all of us others say that it couldn't be possibly true. This story is about courage and strength. It's a story about a young, timid, T-Rex named Quade. Many moons ago there were dinosaurs that roamed this very spot. This beautiful Cottonwood Tree was made up of a forest of trees and that field over there" Sue points North to the open corn fields. "Well, that was once a lake! My great great grandowl was alive during these times and he had a friend dinosaur, he was a T-Rex! His name was Quade. Quade was a lot different from the other dinosaurs who lived in the area. He had tiny arms for such an oversized body. He was plump like a plum and had feet like a clown. And to make things worse he wore braces, and everyone called him four eyes because he had to wear big gigantic glasses to fit his oversized head. Quade didn't have any friends so every day at recess Quade would sit under this big, willow tree. The tree had drooping branches that Quade loved to hide under and read his favorite "Batasaurus" series books. One day Quade would go under that tree and his whole life would be changed forever."

With land made of the greenest grass and trees that spread for miles and miles. 65 million years ago near a lake that was home to more than 15 different types of dinosaurs it's where a young dino named Quade lived.

The date was October 23rd and all the dinos were eagerly waiting for Halloween to arrive. School was in session and in about 10 seconds the recess bell which was a squawking bird would ring and Dinosaurs would come barreling out the doors to play by the great lake.

The bell rings and all the dinos go jumping in but Quade. Quade runs straight under the willow tree where the trees long branches covers his awkward body and he can hide from all the other dinos.

"Gosh! I hate school!" Roars Quade. "Sometimes I just wish I had a friend. All the other Dinos are so much different than me. I have these short little arms, I can't lose this gut even if I tried, my braces cut my lips, my glasses fall off every ten seconds. All the others answer math problems faster than me, and never miss one letter in a spelling test. Why can't I be more like all the other dinos! They are smart, athletic, and a lot better looking than I am. I will never be that cool!" Angry in frustration Quade reaches for a stick on the ground but unable to grab it, because of his little arms. " UGH! I can't even pick up a stick!" He cries.

Later that day Quade goes home to his house which was made of trees. He goes into his room and sits on his bed and turns on the 'Rexateers' cartoon show. Quade's mom knocks on the door. She sounded bubbly and talkative today, but Quade wasn't in the mood.

"Hi, my love! How was school? Did you learn a lot? Did you do well on your math test?!" Ann perkily says as she opens Quade's door. "Oh my! What's wrong my dear? Did you have another bad day at school? Did the other dino's make fun of you again? Because you know I will call those dino's mothers!"

Laying on his bed with tears rolling down his cheeks. fingers locked together and staring at his ceiling Quade frustrated, responds back "No, mom! Don't worry about it! I'm fine! I just want to be left alone."

"My sweet baby dino, I can't bare to see you come home like this anymore. You must stick up for yourself. ROAR back! Be loud! Intimidate! That's what we T- Rex's do...INTIMIDATE! The next time those ornery little dino's say something mean to you, you ROAR!"

"Mom! I can't do that! I can't be mean back to them. You don't understand! Just go away! PLEASE MOM, GO!"

 **"** Ok! Ok! Quade, I am leaving just remember that I love you. I just want to see you happy."

"I know mom, please go!"

Ann shuts the doors. Sad to see her son so upset she heads down the hallway into the kitchen where Quade's father and little sister were sitting and eating dinner that was just prepared.

Quade's father, Mr. Justice, was a stern T - Rex. He was the fiercest lawyer of the forest. He was strong, smart, and boy did he have a ROAR! All the other dinosaurs were afraid of T- Rex, but they knew he put up a good fight so every dino wanted him on their side.

"What's wrong with brother?" Sarah was Quade's little sister.

"Just another bad day at school." Mom replies.

"Another bad day at school?!" ROAR's dad. "What happened this time? Was it those awful bullies?"

"I'm not too sure, but I have a felling it is." Sadly, mom replies. "He is so smart, kind, and loving, how could anyone pick on such a well behaved dino?"

Mom was upset that her son was sad, she couldn't sit down. She walks down the hallway back to Quade's room. She quietly creeps open the door and to her surprise Quade was fast asleep.

The next morning to Ann's surprise Quade came skipping towards the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" Bright eyed Quade roars to Sarah.

"Mornin." Sarah, half awake replies. Sarah was never a morning person matter of fact one time she fell asleep in her oatmeal.

Mom packs the kids lunch and kisses them both on the cheek. She looks into Quade's eyes and gently says "Quade, you are wise, you are strong, you are smart, but most of all you are loved." "I love you kiddos! Have a good day at school."

Sarah and Quade go rushing out of the vines which created a door to the Justice's home. They went stomping down the dirt roads towards two large Diplodocus dinosaurs who are as large as the Eiffel Tower. In between the two dinosaurs was a large wooden piece that connected the two together. The little dinos climbed onto their tale and walked across their body to the top of their head to get to their wooden seats. Slowly but surely, they got to school. All the dino's heard off to their classrooms. Sarah kisses Quade on the cheek goodbye.

Embarrassed Quade shakes the kiss off. "Eww Sarah!"

"Have a good day Quade I love you!"

"Quade nods his head and whispers "Love you Sarah." Looking around still to make sure no one heard him say it.

During Math Quade sat quietly in the back. Professor Heartman, a tall Parasaurolophus dinosaur was calling on students to come up to the front of the class to answer multiplication problems. He starts to carve 10 X 5 on the tree that is used as a board. Quade sits in the back, slouching, and trying to not make eye contact. Then as if it was like slow motion Professor Heartman roars "QQQQUUUUUAAAAADDDDDDEEEEE!"

NOOOO! Quade screams to himself. I don't know it! I can't! I won't! He can't make me!

"Quade?" Professor Heartman questions back.

Quade stands up, shaken, nervous, and sweat rolling down his face he grabs the tree branch made as a knife to carve the answer. His hands tremble as he scribbles down 20. He thinks to himself, no, that's not it, wait yes, it is, they are staring at me. I've not confident and the others can tell. RUN! Quade shuffles back to his seat with his head held down the whole way back. As Quade walks back he could hear two dinos chuckling. These were the same boys that always teased Quade.

The two dinos were named Joe the Pachycephalosaurs dinosaur and Ty another T-Rex, except Ty was much stronger and much smarter than Quade. These boys one every math contest, every spelling bee, won every football and soccer game they ever played. Ty was the star quarter back, he had short arms like Quade, but he knew how to throw a football. Joe was the star soccer player he could bounce a ball off his head then kick so hard that the ball would deflate. Anytime a student didn't answer a problem correct, the boys always smirked and made some sort of comment. Professor Heartman was ancient, he was hard of hearing and couldn't see anything in front of him, so any time the boys did something mean he never saw or heard it!

Quade felt down on himself. He was embarrassed and felt dumb, especially since he just got laughed at by Joe and Ty. Why did Professor Heartman call me to the front of the class like that? I knew that question, why did I put 20?!

Seconds later the bird squawked, that was the recess bell.

Pushing, shoving, and fighting to get out of the door the dino's rushed to the playground.

Meanwhile, Quade, with his head down and mopping back to his secret spot, was still feeling embarrassed and down on himself. Quade ducks under the drooping branches and starts kicking around dirt

"ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! I am so tired of Joe and Ty making fun of me! I wish I was smart. I wish I had longer arms. I wish I didn't have to wear these stupid glasses. I wish I could be on the football team! Why can't I be like Joe and Ty?"

"But you are smart" Whispered a voice from above.

"Uh hello?" Quade hesitantly replies.

"You are unique and special in your own way."

"Who? Me? Who's there? Show me your face!" Quade turns looking frantically around

Out of the dark shadows on a tree branch far up the Willow tree sat an owl. This wasn't just any owl. No, this was a beautiful majestic white owl whose feathers were outlined of gold. Quade looked up in amazement, his jaw dropped. In that very instant he got a warm gentle sensation.

"Who are you?" Quade shockingly asks

"Hello, Quade, my name is Harper, Queen of all the trees. I have lived up in these branches for many years. I have listened to your cries for far too long. I have heard your troubles with other kids in school, I have heard your hardships with school, I have seen you beat yourself up repeatedly and I will not take this any longer. I want to show you my secret place Quade."

"Your favorite place?"

"Yes, Quade step into the hole in the trunk of this tree."

"I'm too big! I can't fit in that!" Quade tries to squeeze himself through but can't fit.

"Trust me sweet Quade. Trust me that I will show you a place where animals roam and the sun shines. Believe in yourself. Believe in yourself that you will fit into this hole. Do you trust me? Do you believe in yourself? Harper hops down the branches reaching her wings towards Quade.

"Yes, I trust you. Yes, I believe in myself." Quade's arm reaches into the hole.

Harper hops onto his shoulder, Quade puts one foot into the hole. For five seconds it's dark and black. He puts his whole body in the trunk of the tree. Scared and nervous Quade takes another step and on the other side of the tree trunk was a bright light shining through. Hesitantly Quade reaches through his whole body squeezing through the small hole. Out of the hole he tumbles out of the tree onto what appears a field. Quade looks around frantically.

"Harper?" He cries

"Ugh. That travel never gets easy!" Harper says as she ruffles her feathers and flies onto Quade's shoulder.

"Where are we? Where have all the trees gone? What is that?" He points to a tractor nearby.

Harper let's out a little chuckle. "Quade, we are in the future, and that over there is a tractor and this is a corn field."

With a confused look on Quade's face "Tractor? Corn Fields?"

"A tractor is a machine that people made to cut their corn fields."

"People?!"

"People are humans that walk on two feet, they have eyes and ears just like us, but they are a lot tinier than you are. The future is a place that fast forwards time ahead."

"So, it's like we went really really fast into another place."

"Sort of" chuckles Harper.

"This is the place that my great grandowl took me when I was going through hard times like yours. You see over there?" Harper points to large animals that had sharp objects coming out of its head. Quade looks over in confusion. "Well those are what the future call longhorn cattle.

"What are those pokey things coming out of their head?"

"Those are horns, but do you notice that short longhorn over there by the Cottonwood tree?"

"Yes, he looks a lot smaller and his horns are really short."

"Well that he, is a she and she is a lot tinier than the rest of the herd and her horns are a lot shorter than the others. You see Quade I took you hear to show you that there are many other animals just as unique as you are. I wanted you to meet her. Her name is Marie and you will find that she isn't much different than you." Harper flies off Quade's shoulder gliding towards the herd of Longhorn Cattle.

The Longhorn calves were playing tag in the corn field ahead. Marie was laughing and trotting around as if she was having the time of her life. Harper flies onto Harper's back.

"Oh, hey Harper!" Marie moos loudly with a big smile on her face.

"Hello my sweet Marie! What are you playing?" Harper says.

Trotting to catch the longhorn in front of her Marie moos loudly "TAG! I'll get you Cole!"

"Who's Cole?" Harper says looking around at all the cows confused.

Harper thought she knew all of cattle and thought she knew all the animals from the past and future.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been here for a few weeks and well farmer Lonnie got a few more friends for us. That's Cole, he's new, and Harper you should see him graze! We call him the lawnmoooer!" Marie stops in her tracks and laughs so hard she snorts. "You get it Harper? Lawnmooooooer?" Marie laughs and trots off while Harper flies onto Brandon's back.

Cole stops and looks back. With a country twang Cole says "Howdy Marie! I've heard a lot about you! I hear you are the wise owl of all the land. You help all us animals on here farm. That true? Also, you think you could help me on my here math homework?"

Harper puts her head down and shakes her head. She laughs "Well Cole it is lovely to meet you. You seem to be fitting in well with all the others. I guess you could call me wise, but I'm no different than you or Marie. And yes, Cole I can help you with your homework."

Harper flies to a pile of wood that was lying in the middle of the field. Harper whistles loudly. All the creatures in the field stop sudden. Creatures from all over pop up. Mice, prairie dogs, cattle, sheep, goats, horses, coyotes, even the grasshoppers stopped what they were doing to come gather over by the Wise Owl Harper. Harper stands tall waving everyone to come in towards the circle as she gets ready to make a speech.

"Friends, family, creatures of all the land, I come today to introduce you to the past."

All the creatures of the field whisper to each other "The past? Who is from the past? What is it?" the animals say amongst each other.

"Is it a cat? "The mice say in panic.

"Is it a human?" the coyotes bark.

"Are they going to murder us!" the prairie dog screams.

"No, No, calm down my beautiful creatures. He isn't a cat. He's not human. And he especially isn't going to eat any of you! He is from the past, he is a dinosaur named Quade."

All the animals in shock saying to each other "A dinosaur? How is this possible? I want to see."

Harper giggles to herself hushing everyone to stay quiet. "Quiet, Quiet everyone!"

The animals start to quiet down. Harper hops onto the tallest piece wood in the pile "Listen creatures of all sizes and color. I brought Quade back from the past to show him that there are other animals just like him. Some of you." Harper looks towards Marie and Cole. "have had struggles fitting in just like Quade. It took courage and strength to come to a new place where animals weren't like you. You are all unique in your own way. Some of you are dogs, some of you are insects, some short some large, some sleepy some anxious. Some smart some need extra help. No animal here is alike. It took determination to pass that class. It took confidence to realize you were different. It took strength to leave everything behind and come to a new farm. It took courage to make new friends. I would like you all to meet a dino who is much different than other dinos."

Quade comes out behind the tall corn stalks. Nervous and shaking from head to toe. His tall large body slowly walks through the middle of crowded creatures to the front where Harper was standing. All the animals whispering to each other. Shocked to see a real life dinosaur.

"uhhh hi" Quade softly says.

"Quade will you please tell all these beautiful creatures your name." Harper says.

"uhhh my name is Quade." He whispers.

"I'm sorry I don't think the goats in the back can hear you. Can you please say it louder?"

"My name is Quade!" he shouts.

"Hi Quade!" The creatures simultaneously say.

"Quade is much different from you all as you can tell, but Quade has many talents!" Harper shouts.

Quade confused "I do?"

"Well sure you do! You are tall which helps us shorter animals. You have a roar that even a coyote would be afraid of. You are strong, I've seen you punch that tree trunk before. You are green and blend in with grass so excellent at hide and seek. You have giant feet that is great for soccer. You have glasses that make you look professional. And those braces, well imagine what your teeth will look like when those come off? You will have a beautiful smile."

Quade looked at Harper as if she was right, but still wasn't confident.

Harper flies onto Quade's head "Friends, I want for all of you to show Quade how special he really is. I would like for you all to hang out with him for a day. Have fun, play games, talk to him. I want him to realize how special he really is."

All the animals come swarming up to Quade. Quade still shocked to see so many different looking creatures he smiles and open to the idea.

The animals all go crazy and start asking Quade a million questions. "How old are you? What is it like to be a dinosaur? Do you have any family members? Can you roar for us? Do you play soccer? Why are you so big?"

Marie was further in the back her short little body started shoving everyone out of the way "Moooove it, Mooove it animals, QUADE! Here! Over here! Come take a walk with me!" She moos loudly

Quade notices her through the crowd and starts to move backwards and to the side. Marie comes trotting over. "Geez! It's as if they have never seen a dinosaur before" she laughs. Quade let's out a small laugh. "So, what's your name again? Quage?"

"Quade" he says

"OH, hi Quade, I'm Marie!"

Quade still shy "Hi Marie."

Marie already starting to walk towards the corn fields she looks behind her and says, "So you want to come play with hide and seek in the corn field with us?"

"Uh I guess" he follows behind her.

"Geez you are tall it took you one step. It took me like a million!" She jokingly says to Quade. She sees the rest of the calves nearby. "Hey, hey we want to play."

Dawn and Sam two other Long horn calves look at Marie and roll their eyes. "Marie!" they mooed. "He can't play, that's cheating!"

Marie shrugged "He's fine!"

Quade not knowing what to whispers to Marie "What do I do?"

Marie "HIDE!" as she jumps into a hole near a pile of rocks

Quade looking around for a spot he finds some hill a couple feet in front of him he takes four steps and is there. Meanwhile the Dawn and Sam go searching for all the cattle. They find one hiding behind a tree "Found you!" Shouts Sam. Another hiding in a ditch "Ahh ha. I see you!" Dawn walking over to the calf. The calves eventually find Marie hidden in the hole. They go searching for Quade and can't seem to find him "Quade!" They all start mooing. "Where are you! You can come out now! We can't find you." Quade comes out from the hill and over by the calves. All the calves start laughing "Quade! That was too far, we would have never of found you." Sam says. Quade laughs and says apologizes. "No need to apologize, just means you won the game." Marie says. Quade put a big smile on his face. He had never won a game in his life. Quade and the calves played for until the sun went down. Quade was having a blast.

The sun started to creep down. The air started to get chilly and all the animals started to back into their homes. Quade was having so much fun he didn't want to stop, but then Marie's Mom called for her to come in. "Ahh! I must go home Quade. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Quade out of breath from running from the other calves "Yes, I will be here."

"Perfect! See you tomorrow Quade."

"Bye Marie!" Quade roars.

Harper had been nearby watching all the calves and Quade playing with each other. She came flying over to Quade and landed on his head. "Well Quade did you have a good time?"

"I don't want to go back. Please not right now. Can we wait until tomorrow? One more day, please! "Quade begs.

"Well let's just go behind these cottonwood trees and rest our heads." Harper flies up into the tree and buries her head into her warm feathers. Quade curls up in a ball and covers his body with corn stalks made as a blanket to keep him warm.

The sun peeks up from the ground. It rises upwards in the sky shining down on the earth. It's warm, the bees are out collecting pollen from the flowers, birds flying above, prairie dogs pop their heads up from under the ground, the cows grazing, and Quade is starting to open his eyes. His eyes glazed over with a film of sleepy eye. He rubs his eyes, dazed and confused where he is at. He remembers where he is. He calls for Harper "Harper?" She doesn't answer. He gets up and sees all the Longhorn cattle grazing nearby and starts to walk over there.

Cole sees Quade and trots over "Hi, Quade" with a mouth full of grass.

"Hey Cole! Have you seen Marie?"

"Yeah, she's right over there." He nods over to the furthest part of the field.

Quade walks over to Marie and notices she has something on her face. He walks up closer and notices they are glasses. "You wear glasses?" Quade says in shock.

She looks up and realizes it's Quade "Oh hey! Yeah, but only when I eat or when I read." She notices a huge patch of grass "Oh yum, fresh grass!"

Quade notices that she just didn't care that she had to wear glasses. Matter of fact she didn't care if her horns were shorter than the rest of the Longhorns or that she was tinier than the rest of the other calves. Realizing that he smiled and then asks her. "Hey Marie, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Marie continues to eat.

"How come you don't care that you have to wear glasses or that you have short horns than the other Long horns and tinier than the rest?"

"WHAT! She moos. I'm smaller than the others? I can't see my horns, they are shorter? Did you just call me four eyes?!" she looks at Quade with a confused yet upsetting look.

Quade gets nervous. "Umm no, no, never mind! I didn't mean that. I'm sorry!"

Marie starts cracking up "Quade! Don't be sorry I was just teasing you. I know I am short and little and these horns never developed, and I must wear these darn glasses, but it took me a while to be confident with myself. You see a long time ago there was once a goat named Susi and she always made fun of me. I used to get down on myself because she always made fun of me. She said I wasn't smart like her because she won every spelling bee, she knew every word to every math problem, she jumped way higher than I could, and she sprinted like flash of lightning. I would get so mad until I met Harper under my secret place, which was a big Cottonwood Tree whose branches were so big that no one could see me.

"That tree?" Quade points to the tree he came out of from the past.

"Yup, that very tree. Harper heard my cries and heard my frustration. She came down and talked to me and told me about a place from the past."

Quade interrupts "Wait, was she talking about my time? Dinosaurs?"

Marie giggles." Yes. She told me to follow her, so I did. I went to the past I went to a world where the land was green, trees were in every direction I looked. There were dinosaurs that were small. Dinos that were tall. Dinos that flew and dino's that were mean and smart. I realized something in that very moment. I realized that not one dinosaur was the same. When I came back to the present I realized I couldn't let Susi get me down. I realized I had to stand up for myself, Yes, I was different, but I must be confident and love myself. So here I am today." Marie stands tall, holds her head high, and steps onto a small patch of dirt that created a hill." I don't let a single animal put me down. I stand up for myself. I never get down on things that I am unsure of, instead I go out and research. I tell myself I can do it. I persevere. I am the one and only short and tiny Marie the long, well actually short horned cow. MOOOOOO!" She boldly prances off the small hill.

Two prairie dogs burry out from underneath where Marie was stomping on "Hey, you stepped on our home" brushing dirt off their head.

"Oops Sorry Art and Rhonda" They roll their eyes and go back into their hole.

After hearing Marie's story, Quade didn't feel so bad after all. He felt the most confident he had ever felt in his life. He realized if Marie could be strong, so could he. He didn't need to hide from bullies. He didn't need to be ashamed of his braces or glasses, and he especially didn't have to feel dumb because he didn't know an answer. He gave Marie a huge hug. Well little since his arms are tiny.

"Why are you hugging me?" Maria grossed out.

"Thank you, Marie, thank you" Quade says with confidence.

"Uh yeah, whatever. Come one let's go find Kenzie." Marie runs off.

Quade trying to keep up and out of breath "Who's Kenzie?"

"You'll see"

Marie takes them to the Cottonwood tree she pointed out earlier.

What are we doing here? Quade wonders

Marie runs around the tree, happy as can be, with not a care in the world. She steps under the branches and digs up a spot under the tree. Under that very tree was a stick. Marie licks the stick "You see Quade I didn't have a friend in the world but this stick. This stick was my best friend. I named her Kenzie after a great warrior milking cow" "What's a milking cow?" Quade says confused. "That's for another story." Marie says. "Kenzie was the most courageous Cow of all times and she too went to the past and she too knew Harper. I want you to have this stick, Quade. I want you to never forget me and never forget my story. Any time someone makes fun of you. You stand tall and know you are unique, be proud of who you are and smile." Quade and Marie give each other a hug when suddenly Harper appeared.

"Well Quade, are you ready?" Harper says softly.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I miss my mom, dad and Sarah. But I will sure miss you Marie! And Cole! And all the other animals I got to meet while my time here! I learned a lot about myself today. Thank you. I will keep this stick forever!" Quade's eyes start to fill with water, not because he was sad, but because he was proud of himself. Harper went through the hole and Quade followed back through.

Quade came out and was under the Willow tree. Looking all around he realized he was back home. He thinks to himself was that a dream? He notices he is still holding the stick, but Harper was no longer there.

Suddenly, the bird squawks that was the bell to come in. Quade runs to the door; all the kids came barreling back through the door to get to the classroom. There Professor Heartman had kids line up for a pre-Spelling Bee contest that would be presented in front of all the class. Dino's shove their way into the classroom "Move it four eyes! "Ty shoves Quade. "Yeah move it Brace face!" Joe shoves Quade on the other side.

Quade wasn't even fazed by it. He sat down, chin up, eyes forward, and stood up tall. Professor Heartman asks "Can I have six volunteers come to the front for our Spelling Bee?" Joe and Ty were the first to raise their hand, another student Brandon who was the top spelling bee champ raised his, two girls, then out from the back Quade raises his hand. Everyone turns to look in shock. Professor Heartman "Ok, come up dino." Quade still afraid but feeling confident was the last one to go. Joe and Ty missed both of their words. The two girls missed their words. Now it was down to Quade and Brandon. The word was blueberry. Brandon starts. "B-L-E-B-E-R-R-Y. Blueberry." Professor Heartman astonished "No, you are wrong Brandon." The crowd whispers and everyone is in shock the spelling bee champ got it wrong! It was now Quade's turn. Afraid and nervous he looks into the distance and sees the Kenzie the stick. He then remembers Marie's story, and realized in that very minute that if she can do it, so can she. Marie taught him to be bold and confident so that's just what Quade did. His fear vanished, and he stood tall and roared "B-L-U-E-B-E-R-R-Y, blueberry!" Professor Heartman proudly roars "Quade, you are the spelling bee champion!" The crowd went wild! Quade was so happy and proud of himself all the dinos came ran up to him to high five him and they started to chant his name "Quade, Quade, Quade!" Joe and Ty even came up to him and each gave him a high five and "Good job! Way to go bro!" Quade was the happiest he had ever been.

Later that day he met his sister outside of the school. Sarah could sense something was different. "You feel ok brother?" She noticed he was happier than ever. Quade. Shoved her and roared "tag, you're it!" Sarah came running after Quade. The two ran all the way home barreling in the door laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"WOAH! WOAH! You two sure have a lot of energy. How was school? Ann their mom asks.

"School was great! "Quade roars.

Ann with a confused look on her face "Great, wow, well why was it so great?" Quade never came home to say school was great.

Quade still rough housing with his sister, stops and gives his mom a huge hug. Ann leans her head on his head, closes her eyes, and squeezes him extra tight. "I love you Quade."

"I love you to mom! Oh, and I won the spelling bee!" Quade shouts.

Just when Quade says that Mr. Justice, Quade's dad walked through the doors. "Did I just hear you won a spelling bee?"

"Yup" Quade says proudly.

The family jumps up and down causing the whole house to move. Dishes, pots, and pans go flying. The family stops and all start laughing together.

"So, my friends, that is the story of a T-Rex named Quade wo was courageous and brave. I told you this story Bryan because I want you to stick up to those other coyotes. Just because you are different it's ok. Be like Marie, confident! Be like Quade brave!" Said Sue

"Wow, that was a beautiful story." Jim wiping tears off his face.

"Can we still go to the future and past, through this tree?" Bryan the coyote pawing at the tree trunk.

Sue laughs "No, Bryan you, can't go through the tree. I mean maybe you can, but I have never seen Harper here. That's why some say the story is true and others say the story lives within us all. And the reason I told you Bryan is because I want you to stick up for yourself. Don't let those other coyotes tell you what to do. Be more like Marie confident and Quade brave. Because no matter how short, fat, skinny, tall, smart, dumb, silly, fur, no fur, or color there is always something that is special about you. Find that thing that makes you unique and find happiness within yourself."


End file.
